A Blissful Roller Coaster Path
by OasisSerenity
Summary: La vie est belle. Translation; life is beautiful. It is amazing what your life has in store for you. Don't just dream and imagine on what you want, make it a reality and make it happen. Strive for what you want. NejiTen


**Summary:** La vie est belle. Translation; life is beautiful. It is amazing what your life has in store for you. Don't just dream and imagine on what you want, make it a reality and make it happen. Strive for what you want.

**Pairings: **NejiTen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

I can't believe I've been writing on fanfiction for a year! Happy Anniversary! By the way, this whole story is in Neji's POV. Dedication to all you lovely ladies and gents, especially to those who have been supporting me!

* * *

_How does one know that they are compatible for another person? How do you know when you have found the missing piece to your puzzle?, or the other half of your heart?_

_I always thought it was fate that brought two people together. Fate works in ways one cannot understand, ways that are impossible for one to follow. And that's the beauty of fate; you will never know how it works. When it comes to you, you know that it's fate because it hits you like a thousand knives. This is how I felt when I first saw you the first time._

_They say that hundreds upon hundreds of children attend the Academy each year. That may not seem a lot, but to a seven year old, it was the world to them. _

_How was it that out of those hundreds of children I was able to notice you? Was it that look that we shared a look for a split second? That look that almost caused me to smile, that look that was never to be forgotten. Or was it because of your upbeat and optimistic attitude? The personality that completely contrasted mines. Or your odd looking hairstyle and unique clothes style? Or maybe it was that you never went crazy over me like everyone else? So how was it that out of everyone I was able to notice you?_

_But every since I noticed you, I wanted to get to know you better. I was never an extrovert, never once did I have the courage to go up to you and start a conversation. I was so much of an introvert that I never even had the courage to give that right kind of look, smile, and hello to automatically start a friendship. And even know, all grown up I'm still the same kind of person. _

_It was amazing how we both became a Genin and you ended up in my squad. After all those years I finally got to know you better. Your name was Tenten and you had a dream to become like Lady Tsunade. I wanted to encourage you and help you to accomplish this goal. This was my chance to get closer to you, it was the power of fate at work; as I had thought._

_If only this were all true..._

* * *

If that were to continue, then it would just be a perfect play, a story everyone wants to have. But in real life to have this perfectly laid out the way you want it, would just be wrong. Because in life, it is like a roller coaster; it has its ups and downs.

That previous thought was just a spiel of what I wished that would happen.

It is true that many children attend the Academy each year, but I do not remember meeting you until we became Genin because I was too busy focusing on my studies. Everyone knew me as the Hyuga prodigy; and I had to make sure no one knew me as anything less than that. If they did, it would be an identity crisis, a sense of loss of who I was.

Even being your teammate I was still not close to you. I did not encourage or help you accomplish your goal; instead I did the opposite. Being renowned as the Hyuga prodigy I looked down to those who were weaker than me and thought I knew it was their destiny to lose. I was cold and arrogant and wrong for judging others.

After my fight at the Chunin Exams against Naruto, I was able to see and have a better view about life; beyond the abilities of the Byakugan. I overcame the idea of fate and learned that a person's life is not per-determined, but we are able to guide ourselves into the path we want. This is what I learned and with that, I began to put more emphasis with working together as team with my my team. And I did become closer to you. You gave me so much respect, and I return I gave you the same respect back. I held concern for you when we went on our missions.

This concern grew during our mission to save the Kazekage. Just like any S-rank mission, you will never know what you will encounter. Along the way, our team ended up in a combat between the Akatsuki member Kisame. After fighting our own clones we were then trapped into a water prison. I was lucky enough to use my Gentle Fist to get out of it and save Lee and you as well. You almost suffocated from a loss of oxygen and when the water prison broke I caught you in time.

"Thanks Neji," you said; breathing hard, taking in all the oxygen you can get. At that moment, we shared a look eye to eye. And it was that looked that I described earlier: that look that almost caused me to smile, that look that was never to be forgotten. From that time, I knew the feeling of liking someone. Not in a friendship, but something more than that.

Days went by and this feeling slowly grew. I spend most of my time with you because you are my partner in training. Weeks finally passed and I took the liberty and asked you out.

I was nervous beyond anyone's imagination. I practiced what I would say the night before and replayed the pre-planed conversation in my head before I proceeded.

"Hi Neji!" you said cheerfully, greeting me as I approached our training grounds.

I chocked on my saliva and did not greet you back, which ruined how the dialogue was suppose to go. Ruining the moment, I decided to have our training first and then I would ask you.

During training that day I was completely out of it, almost loosing badly to you. But when training finished, I collected myself and took up the courage to ask you.

"Tenten," I called out your name before you left to go home.

"Yes Neji?" you said, turning around, giving a sincere smile.

"Would; would you like to go out with me?" I finally asked, ignoring the fact I repeated the first word.

You didn't respond right away and had a surprised look on your face. Then it suddenly changed and started to open your mouth. It was a moment of rejection or acceptance. "Yes I would love to," you answered quietly, blushing slightly.

"Meet me here tomorrow at five," I said, holding myself together without releasing any of my joy.

Many people dream of a perfect first date. A date that goes accordingly to plan and a memorable day. Our first date was definitely memorable, but it wasn't what you expected.

You came to our training grounds probably expecting a beautiful picnic dinner, but we ended up training that evening.

You left without saying goodbye and it was obvious you were angry because you had pinned me to the tree.

I went home that night and Hinata-sama calmly told me I did wrong and Hanabi-sama yelled at me what I did wrong and told me what I was suppose to do.

The next day I approached your house and you opened the door, but slammed it closed (well almost, I caught it in time) when you saw me.

"I'm sorry," I stated. "I was not sure of what a date was and was not aware of what one does on a date. If you give me another chance, I will make sure it is perfect like you and make it the best day of your life. Would you like to go out with me?" I finally finished my speech and presented a single red rose in front of you.

Gently you took the rose out of my hand. And suddenly you leaped towards me wrapping your arms around my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around your waist holding you close to me. "So would you go out with me?" I asked a second time, not sure what this meant.

"Yes of course!" you confirmed and hugged me again.

For that night Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama made sure I did not mess up. Repeatedly we went over on how to make a perfect date. Every spec of detail had to be perfect. It was crazy and I knew I could not whine about it. I promised to you it would be perfect.

I arrived at your house sharply at the time I told you I would pick you up. Again I presented to you another red rose, but also a small gift. One of the rules that I was told: never start a date empty handed, it makes you look like you have no money; and even if you are rich it makes you look cheap.

Then we walked to a restaurant to have what a girl calls a romantic dinner, but to boys it was a drainage of your wallet. But nevertheless, you seemed to have a good time. After we just walked around and we ended up at our training grounds. I reassured you that we were not going to train, it was just a place where you talked and I listened. I walked you back home (like I was told it would show that I am a gentleman). Then you said to me that I didn't have to go through all that trouble, it could have been something simple.

It made me realize that what you said was to be taken literally, but also figuratively. No matter what happens, it will be great as long as I'm with you. And plus I didn't need Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama's help, neither of them are in a romantic situation.

In life we go through our ups and downs. Each day spent with you was always an up moment, and every moment I'm not with you was a down moment. Especially on the day we got in a large argument. Our usual arguments lasted an hour maximum and we would be sorry for our mistakes and we would forgive each other right away. This was not like any ordinary fight.

Team Gai was assigned to a mission to find two halves of a precious jade stone for the Land of Tea. These two jades belongs to their kingdom, uniting the two countries the Land of Tea was in charge of. Without the jades, peace and unity will not be restored. Team Gai slitted into two groups: Gai-sensei and Lee and you and I.

After we retrieved our half of the jade, on our way back we came across a group of rouge ninjas. You and I got separated and I was able to fight off my group. Then I went to search for you and found you lacking in defeating them because one of them had been able to give you a cut containing poison in it. I went in to help you, but you did not allow me saying that this was you fight. Shortly you were able to fight them all off, but they were able to steal the jade from you.

I can't remember what I was feeling at that moment, but I remember I screamed at you, "How could you be so careless? Allowing them to give you a cut containing poison in it. At least you could have let me help you fight them off, you must have spread the poison. And to top it off, you even let them get away with the jade. How could you be so childish?"

That was the first time I saw you cry. This was the first time I raised my voice to you and it must have really hurt you. I felt bad, but I did not have the courage to say sorry.

"Here, let me take a look at your cut," I offered, but you didn't let me.

"Go away. I don't need your help," you said, moving away from me.

"But you can't wrap a bandage with one hand," I said, trying the persuade you to allow me to help you.

"You will just mess it up if you try to use one hand."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm careless. Not all of us can be a perfect Hyuga," you spat back, working with your cut.

We returned empty handed and that night you slept as far away as you can from me.

The next day Gai-sensei and Lee had to get the jade even though we were capable of getting it ourselves. Throughout the day I tried to talk to you, but you ignored me except for one time.

"Tenten, I need to talk to you," I desperately said.

"Fine," you agreed with me.

"Okay," I said, getting ready what I had to say.

"I think we should not go out anymore," you said, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Well I think we should go out," I said, twisting your words.

"We should not go out. I can't be with someone who does not respect me and thinks little of me," you concluded and walked away leaving me alone.

I felt horrible, worst than horrible. I didn't know who to turn to, but there was one person who helped me overcome this moment.

"Neji-san, what did you do to our blossomed flower?" asked Lee, entering the room I was staying in without permission.

"Nothing Lee, now leave me alone," I glared at him.

"You are lying, lying is not youthful! I cannot leave you at a time of despair. I know what happened to you and Tenten-san, there is no way you can leave me out of it," said Lee.

"How do you know?" I wondered.

"Tenten-san told me about it," he said. "She's just as miserable as you are. Instead of locking herself in a room like you are, she's downstairs eating a tub of ice cream and letting her feelings out."

"Hn," I had nothing to say to that.

"Apologize to her. Just like the jade stones, when you two aren't together, everything goes unyouthful. You two are meant to be together, make things youthful again," Lee said, then left the room.

The next day when we returned to Konoha I immediately asked you to accompany me in a round of training before the day finished. I was glad that you accepted and we went to our training grounds. After training I had everything planned out.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, while you were picking up your weapons. You froze and I started to help you pick up your weapons. "I'm sorry for what I said, calling you careless and childish. That was out of line and I did not mean what I said. I was scared that something might happen to you since you had the poison in you. I wanted to help you, but you did not let me so I felt afraid. I understand if you do not forgive me, I just waited you to hear me out."

I placed your weapons in front of you and went to get my stuff. I suddenly felt your arms around me. I felt my back getting wet and realized your were crying. I turned around and you were crying, and I thought I did something wrong to you.

"I forgive you. And part of if was my fault, I'm sorry as well," you apologized. "I love you Neji, it was dumb of me to say we are over. Can we go back like how it used to be?"

"Yes," I confirmed, and you hugged me tighter.

Maybe it separated us for a period of time, but in the end, it made us much stronger. Whenever something goes down, it must come back up.

I look at my past and I have gone through so much. I always thought that because of my curse mark I was a caged bird. But as my life changed, I also changed and became that free bird that I always wanted to be. I became a stronger shinobi and a stronger human.

Vita est speciosa La vie est belle. La vída es bella. Buhay ay maganda. La vita è bella. No matter what language you put it in, it all means the same thing; life is beautiful. And it's a fact. No matter what happens life will always be beautiful.

This journey was definitely a roller coaster. I'm glad I over came fate and chose my path to you. Because of you, my life is blissful. A blissful roller coaster path.

* * *

.:: The End ::.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading! I really hope you liked it. This is very different to how I usually write. I decided to do this in first point of view instead of third person. Please let me know if you liked what I did and how I can improve. **

**As for my other story Freshman Year, don't worry I will be updating it soon! **


End file.
